Gai Tsutsugami
Gai Tsutsugami is a major character in the 2011 anime Guilty Crown. Gai is the leader of a resistance organization known as the Undertakers, a group fighting to liberate Japan from GHQ, a military organization that took control of Japan after the country was devastated by the mysterious Apocalypse Virus. Gai meets Shu Ouma, the main character of the anime after Shu is sent by a girl named Inori Yuzuriha to deliver a package to him. On the way, Shu comes in contact with the package and gains a mysterious power to pull weapons and other objects out a person's body. The object pulled out varies depending on the person. Gai allows Shu to join the Undertakers after he destroys a couple of GHQ mechs. Gai accompanies Shu into the control center of a GHQ laser satellite, destroying the weapon, and while he is at it, destroying a mech using only a grappling hook and his Luger, destroying the machine by shooting it in a weak point on top of the vehicle. Later, Gai and Shu attack the central base of GHQ itself, in Odaiba, Tokyo. In there, they discover a number GHQ scientists are attempting to control the Apocalypse Virus, using a girl who was also Shu's long lost sister, Mana. Battle vs. Shuya Nanahara (by SPARTAN 119) Shuya Nanahara: Gai Tsutsugami: Gai Tsutsugami and five "Undertakers" walked off a boat, onto the abandoned island of Hashima. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, and a muzzle flash appeared in the window of an abandoned building. One of the "Undertakers" fell down dead. An "Undertaker" soldier next to Gai took aim with a SMAW rocket launcher and fired it into the window of the building where the sniper shot came from. The rocket exploded in the room, killing the "Wild Seven" sniper in the blast. Gai and the other four "Undertakers" advanced from cover-to-cover, towards the entrance of the apartment building. Suddenly, an RPG-2 round impacted, vaporizing one of the "Undertakers". An "Undertaker" sniper spotted the RPG gunner and fired his Dragunov, picking off the "Wild Seven" member. Shuya Nanahara raised his AK47 and took aim at an "Undertaker" armed with a similar weapon. Shuya fired fired, a three round burst with two rounds going into the torso and one in head . An "Undertaker" retaliated, firing his AK, taking down a "Wild Seven" member to Nanahara's right. Gai and the last other "Undertaker" stacked up on the door to the apartment building. The two burst in, Gai personally shooting a "Wild Seven" soldier with his MP7. . The other Undertaker entered the stairwell first, only to be cut down by a burst of fire from Shuya's Micro Uzi. Shuya kept firing as Gai entered, but only one shot hit, knocking the MP7 out of his hand. Shuya took cover as his Uzi ran out of ammuntion, drawing his Smith and Wesson and breaking cover to fire a shot, which grazed the side of Gai's head, placing a gash across his cheek. Gai returned fire with three shots from his Luger, all three hitting Shuya in the chest. Shuya's body fell forward and rolled down the stairs, falling at Gai's feet. WINNER: Gai Tsutsugami Expert's Opinion While both Shuya and Gai were extremely skilled marksmen, having fought highly trained special forces units before and come out on top, Gai took the edge for his more modern weapons and his greater combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rayet Areash (by SPARTAN 119) Gai Tsutsugami: Rayet Areash: A destroyed city block, somewhere in Japan Rayet Areash stood about 20 meters ahead of Inaho Kaizuka's KG-6 Sleipnir Kataphrakt, AR-18 in hand, as she looked around the corner of the devastated streets, towards a pair of massive ten-story parking blocks. "Inaho", Rayet said, "I'm going to climb up to the top of that parking garage, see if I can find that Martian Kataphrakt we lost sight of". "I read you. Be careful, Rayet-san", Inaho replied as Rayet sprinted across the roughly 100 meter gap between the building Rayet took cover behind and the parking garage, and entered the garage, and began to climb up the building. Meanwhile, on top of the second parking garage, sitting on the hood of a destroyed sedan, Gai Tsutsugami looked down, onto Inaho's mech, and spoke into a his radio. "Ayase", Gai said, "Unknown Endlave sighted 400 meters northeast of your position, engage and destroy!". "Ryokai", Ayase said, "You can count on me, Gai", Ayase said, not hesitating a moment about referring to her commander on first-name terms- clearly, the Undertakers was not a normal resistance organization, or at least, Ayase and Gai were not a normal soldier and subordinate. Ayase transformed her Steiner Endlave into "tank mode" and rolled towards the target, sighting him and firing off six guided missiles and a burst of cannon fire at the mysterious orange "Endlave". Red lights flashed before Inaho Kaizuka's eyes as alarms blared, warning him of the incoming missiles. Inaho activated his mech's jump jets, causing the Kataphrakt to jump to the left, around a corner. As Inaho turned the corner, the missiles lock broke, and they slammed into a dilapidated storefront, the explosion gutting the interior and causing the front half of the building to collapse in cloud of dust seconds later. Inaho cautiously turned the corner, and fired a burst from his 75mm autocannon at the unknown "Kataphrakt", which he assumed must be a Versian machine, in spite of its Terran-like weaponry. The shots narrowly missed, blowing holes in the building behind Ayase's Endlave. Ayase returned fire with her own autocannon, several shells impacted in a flash of fire, the impact violently shaking Inaho's Kataphrakt, as the computer-generated voice said, "Structural Alert, primary armament offline", a computer generated female-sounding voice alerted Inaho. This was obvious- the 75mm was shot to pieces and one of the mech's hands was inoperable. As Ayase went in for the kill, she saw several missiles lift off from shoulder-mounted launchers on the unknown enemy mech. She tried to use the jump-jets to glide along the ground, evading the first few, which impacted a building behind her. Inaho, however, was not done, more missiles flew from the large-capacity launcher on the shoulder of the mech, Ayase stared in shock as the missiles approached her Endlave. Ayase felt a searing pain as the missiles impacted the front of the machine, reducing it to a mass of flaming, twisted metal. Back at the Undertaker's base, Ayase Shinomiya awoke from the virtual reality console she used to control the Endlave, infuriated at the loss of her beloved Steiner. But on the battlefield, Gai Tsutsugami spotted an opportunity. Gai aimed his SMAW rocket launcher at the back of Inaho's damaged mech, and pulled the trigger. The rocket impacted right in the back The inside of the Kataphrakt lit up with warnings as the machine fell forward. "Warning, critical damage, activating emergency ejection system", the computer-generated voice said. The computer realized the forward ejection point was blocked, so the entire pilot's seat shot out the rear of the machine, about 100 feet into the air, before a parachute brought him back down to Earth. "Inaho-kun", Rayet yelled into her radio, "Are you all right?!". "I'm fine", Inaho said as he got out of his parachute. "I see him, I'll handle this.", Rayet said. Rayet Areash lined up the sights of her AR-18 and fired a three-round burst at Gai, from across the roughly 100 meter gap between the two parking garages and pulled the trigger, firing a burst of three rounds at Gai. Gai felt one of the rounds just graze his cheek, and dropped his SMAW in surprise, before placing his hand on his cheek, realizing he had been hit when he saw blood cover his hand. Gai dove for cover behind a car in the parking garage, and grabbed his AK-47 leaning against his vehicle. As Rayet fired a second burst, the muzzle flash betrayed her location, allowing Gai to return fire. Bullets from both sides pinged off the sides vehicles and concrete supports columns of the parking garage. After several seconds that seemed like an eternity, Rayet's AR-18 went dry. Rayet dropped the rifle, and unslung the Milkor MGL from her shoulder. As Gai reloaded the rifle, Rayet fired off the grenade launcher, sending three 40mm rounds at him, which exploded around Gai, sending three vehicles in around Gai up in flames. Gai fled down to the lower floor as three more grenade exploded around him. Gai drew his grappling hook and fired it across the concrete chasm between the two parking garages. Gai swung across the abyss, and climbed into the ninth floor of the garage and drew his Luger. Rayet heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her, and drew her Glock, just in time to see Gai climb up the ramp from the lower floor, Luger in hand. Gai fired two shots, one of the grazing Rayet's side. Rayet took cover behind a car engine block, realizing the wound was superficial, barely more than a scratch. Rayet fired several blind shots around the corner, flying over Gai's head, but causing him to duck under a concrete barrier. After a few seconds, Gai got up, and Rayet fired three shots, hitting him twice in the torso, but not immediately killing him. Rayet stood over the wounded Gai, and trained her pistol on his forehead. "Every one of your Versian nobles will pay for killing my father!", Rayet said as she took aim. The last look that crossed Gai's face was one of combined confusion and terror- he had no idea what the girl who had just shot him was talking about, but she clearly meant to kill him. Then, he heard the crack of a gunshot, and everything went black. Rayet then spoke into here radio, "Hostile eliminated. Inaho, RV at the entrance to the west parking garage, Calling for extraction". Expert's Opinion Rayet won this battle because of her superior weapon and the superior mech support of Inaho Kaizuka. Also contributing to the victory was the superior experience of her supporting pilot. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors